


Ryan the Daddy Guy

by Krembearry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, sorry for the sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krembearry/pseuds/Krembearry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has been acting nervously recently, and Ryan is going to get to the bottom of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan the Daddy Guy

Ryan might not be the most perceptive guy in the whole world, but he could tell there was something wrong. They’d agreed towards the beginning of their relationship to be open with each other, tell each other whenever there was something wrong, but Ray wasn’t doing it. He was hiding something and it was making him antsy around the house. He’d jump and skitter out a room when Ryan walked in, or be in bed asleep an hour before Ryan got home if he’d stayed late at the office. Ryan didn’t know what the problem was, but he was determined to get to the bottom of this. 

So he might have set up a sort of trap.

Nothing like, bear traps or anything. God no. He just made sure to get home earlier than Ray and cook a nice dinner, one that Ray couldn’t sneak away from. He hung out in the kitchen until Ray got home. Sure enough, he could hear Ray approaching the kitchen, muttering to himself about good homecooked smells. As Ray peeked around the corner, he didn’t glance at where Ryan was leaning his weight on the wall, watching. The smaller of the two sighed in relief and headed in to grab some of the food. He certainly hadn’t expected Ryan to crowd up behind him, pinning him against the counter.

 

“So, Ray, how are you? We haven’t been talking as much lately.” Ryan begins smoothly, kissing the top of Ray’s head to try and alleviate some of Ray’s obvious fear. 

“Oh, really? Haha, I just haven’t been seeing as much of you for no particular reason.” Ray’s voice is a sort of forced casual, trying to mask his obvious nervousness. Ryan hugs Ray, then picks him up, making Ray squeak and wriggle to get free. Ryan carries them to the couch where he settles down with Ray in his lap.

“You’ve been really nervous and avoiding me lately, Ray. I don’t want to have any misunderstandings, and I want to talk to you about it. Is there anything I’m doing wrong?” Ryan is concerned, and Ray hears that. Ray takes a deep breath and looks down, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

“Didn’t think you’d notice, but I’ve been pretty shit at hiding it. I was… fuck, is there any way to say this that isn’t embarrassing? It's just..." Ray trails off, biting his lip and avoiding Ryan’s gaze. 

"Yeah, go on, I wanna hear what's been eating you, babe."

"It's just… I know you aren't a completely vanilla guy when it comes to sex and I feel like maybe I'm holding you back..." Ryan jolts, then looks worried, something odd happening to his expression. Ray is quick to clarify, waving his hands. 

"Nonono! I love the sex we have now, but I think maybe we can do something to spice it up!! Something you'd like, for a change." Ryan looks at Ray for a bit, wondering how this could be happening. He was fine staying where Ray was comfortable, but this opened up a lot of possibilities. Ryan tries not to get too giddy, needs to figure out exactly where they’re going from here. 

“So you want to try new things? Did you have anything specific in mind?” Ryan tries to keep his excitement from his voice, but Ray catches his eagerness and smiles easily, his shoulders feeling lighter from finally sharing what was bugging him. 

“Nah, nothing specific. I want to hear what you’re into, have you tell me all about what you want me to do. I’m not saying I’ll do it, but I want to try, for you.” Ray catches one of Ryan’s hands and holds it, grinning. Ryan is silent for a little bit, mind racing with the possibilities, but he already knows what he wants Ray to do. He takes a deep breath, and quietly asks. 

“How do you feel about a daddy kink?”

Ray snorts, giving Ryan a quizzical look. “You want me to call you Daddy in bed?” Ryan’s excitement dies down immediately, and he looks away, shoulders slumping. 

“That’s… not exactly what I had in mind.”

Immediately Ray feels like a huge asshole. Ryan knew this was too good to be true, but he took the chance, and Ray can see how serious he was about it. Ray shifts around so he’s straddling Ryan’s lap and he presses their foreheads together, speaking in a low voice as he links their hands together. 

“I’m sorry, Rye, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I don’t really get a lot of this stuff, I’ve only ever really made jokes about it, but I really do want to try, okay? I want to make you happy.” Ray is dead serious as he says it, and he makes sure Ryan knows. Ryan grins after a second, nuzzles their faces together and kisses Ray hard. 

“God, Ray, I love you so much.” He kisses Ray again, peppering little kisses all over his face before Ray wiggles away, grinning and pressing their chests together.

“I love you too, _Daddy.”_

Heat shoots up Ryan’s spine and his eyes are wide. He can feel the flush in his cheeks and he doesn’t try to hide it. Ray can’t hold back a smile when he sees the reaction he got, and he’s starting to think this is going to be more than worth it. Ryan swallows thickly and mumbles a question.

“Do you maybe… want to try now?” 

Ray grins and wraps his arms around Ryan’s shoulders, nodding, and Ryan makes sure Ray’s legs are secure around his hips before he stands and carries Ray into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> y'know, talking to one of my friends, and she said hey! imagine this and boy oh boy, did i imagine it


End file.
